


breakneck love

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Series: if you love me, let me know [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa first meets Killer Frost when the metahuman blows out the tyres of her motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakneck love

Lisa first meets Killer Frost when the metahuman blows out the tyres of her motorcycle.

She's pulling a job, the regular kind, nothing special, and she jumps onto her motorcycle, duffel bags stuffed with jewellery so shiny it's a crime all on its own. She's already speeding away from the store when it happens: her bike kicks like she's rushed over five speed bumps and she's quick enough to jump off before her bike crashes into a building across the road and crumples like paper against a wall, icicles sticking out of it like needles in a pincushion.

Lisa still has her duffel bags, which she’s incredibly grateful for, but she sits on the asphalt and stares (a little horrified) as her beautiful bike goes up in smoke and… ice. The first thing she thinks is holy shit, that was close. Then the rage comes; she grabs the duffels and gets to her feet, eyes sharp and searching as she spins on her heel and that's when she first lays eyes on her.

A woman, skin pale, hair paler, but her lips are dark blue and her eyes are lined dark. Her hands look like there is snow on them and she looks menacing, arms swinging in confident arcs, icicles following in their wake, piercing officers and civilians alike. Everything about her is lethal and Lisa almost hopes she stole a ring because she'll get down on one knee right now for this woman.

Then Lisa remembers her rage. Her beautiful bike has been destroyed, now she'll have to call Lenny or worse: use public transport. She only does that when she's bored and wants to see the rest of the world be more miserable than she feels when she's on those buses and trains.

It's decidedly difficult to be both bitter and smitten, but the woman makes it easy to choose as she saunters over, smile sharp as her ice shards, and says, “Golden glider. I’m Killer Frost.”

“I’ve heard about you,” Lisa responds and she can feel her lips betray her, smiling quick and sly as any other and she realises bitter can never beat smitten. “Looks like you’ve heard about me, too.”

“I’d like to make a deal with you.”

 

* * *

 

Lisa doesn’t remember what the deal was now.

At first it was a threat, _don’t rob these stores, they’re mine_. Naturally, it’s a threat she ignores in favour of doing as she pleases, and whenever Frosty (that’s what Lisa calls her to her face, but Killer really is more fitting because she is _killer_ ) caught her she’d destroy her ride.

Lisa has lost at least five bikes and countless cars to an unnatural rain of icicles.

After a few months, Lisa proposes another deal, one that opens with a lot less destruction and a lot more physical contact. Killer Frost lives up to her name; when Lisa gets hands on her she’s freezing beneath her fingertips and the coldness spreads all the way through Lisa in a matter of moments.

Lisa is nothing if she isn’t persistent and Killer Frost is uncharacteristically quiet after, as though she can’t believe someone would endure the incredible chill that comes with touching her for the sake of making out. Lisa personally can’t imagine what person would give up a make-out session just because the one you’re making out with is so cold your skin goes numb and you’re chilled to the bone—it’ll be a perk on those smothering summer days. When she finally speaks she’s willing to renegotiate.

It eventually ends with them working together, splitting the profits, and more make-out sessions when they’re in a good mood.

It was rocky at first (and Lenny was ten different kinds of worried without ever saying) but now it's… well.

Lisa would go so far as to say she stole a promise ring, got down on one knee and said, “Be my partner in crime, till the end of time?”

Killer Frost laughs and laughs.

Then she says yes.

 

* * *

 

Killer Frost’s name is Caitlin.

She says it one night when they are on the roof of one of those five-star restaurants, the kind neither of them can walk into because they'll be arrested on the spot.

It's their first official date and Lisa wanted it to be a little special. Killer Frost is amused at first, “I thought we always go on dates?” but she goes along with it. When she realised they were going to be stealing food and eating on a five-star rooftop instead of getting themselves arrested she was far more willing to go along with it.

Lisa stole them a baguette, two jars of jam, the entire chocolate truffle display and the best apple pie. They can still hear the staff panicking and rushing to make enough replacements in time.

“I hate it,” she says, taking her second slice of apple pie. She looks so annoyed and so gorgeous all at once.

“Then I'll just keep calling you _Frosty_ ,” Lisa grins and Killer Frost rolls her eyes, smiling despite herself. “My name's Lisa.”

“Lisa? Not bad.”

“You can keep calling me _Golden_.”

“I'll consider it.”

Lisa laughs and finishes her baguette. “Usually, people who are dating know each other's names before the first date.”

Killer Frost leans over, slides something cold and small into Lisa’s hand and pecks her on the cheek—her lips feel incredibly cool against her skin and it's the most chaste kiss they've ever shared—Lisa tries not to look so surprised. Killer Frost just laughs and continues eating her apple pie.

“Better late than never, right?”

Lisa opens her hand on her lap and a small, cold promise ring sits on her palm. It's almost like the one Lisa gave Killer Frost three months ago, but this one is golden. “Right.”

For two hardened criminals, Lisa can't help feeling something warm and sticky in her chest, something like affection but so much more persistent. She puts on the ring, cold on her finger, and she rests her head on Killer Frost’s shoulder, smiling like an idiot and when Killer Frost turns her head and gets a good look at her in the dim city lights she starts laughing.

“You've got that huge grin on your face. Again.”

Lisa takes a truffle and coaxes Killer Frost to eat it then eats two at once, leaning up to kiss her while the sticky chocolate taste lasts on both their tongues. “That’s your fault. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Monday (Feb 8th): First Date/Meet-cute


End file.
